Betrayed, Forgotten, Abandoned
by LegoMan7.62
Summary: Betrayed by the Destructix and Suppression Squad, Forgotten by friends and family, Abandoned on a new world with nowhere to go. Scourge and Fiona need to work together to find out how they can survive being outcasts on a world full of Humans but no Mobians other then themselves.


Betrayed, Forgotten, Abandoned

Disclaimers: Scourge and Fiona are copyright to Ian Flynn and Archie Comics

Author's Note: This story may or may not turn into a series but who knows, this is one of those type of fanfics which will involve putting Scourge and Fiona in the real world, and it will show EXACTLY just what the government might do to them if something like this were to happen. However I don't really see a lot of fanfictions like this one. But enough with the disclaimers and all that shit, on with the show, chop chop! R&R thanks ;)

Scourge awoke in pain, he looked to the right of the 'bed' he was strapped to and saw the only girl he had just begun to actually show care for. The girl, well red vixen, was in the same position as him. Stuck on a new world, captured by a Government organization, and regretting what he has done. Everything he has done. But it wasn't just getting himself and Fiona captured that made him regret everything, it was something else, something even he never knew about...yet.

But how did this happen you might ask? Alright let's take a step back...about 5 days before the two arrived on 'Earth'. The day on moebius started like any other with Scourge and the Destructix trying to fight the suppression squad for control over the whole planet, and as usual, they failed. And now Scourge is taking the blame by having told Doctor Finitevius about the failed mission. "Scourge, you of all people should know how I deal with failures," the white echidna said with a sinister emotionless voice in the green hedgehogs face. Scourge could do nothing but look to the floor in shame, the same shame he would have when he did something wrong and his father scolded him for it. The doctor spoke again saying, "since both you and your, let's say girlfriend have returned to me empty handed without ANY anarchy beryl I have no choice but to send you somewhere I know you and Fiona will learn a valuable lesson. But you can never come back to this world. Ever." The words were like his father's when he scolded him, empty. Then Fiona spoke up saying, "Doctor you don't have to punish me, Scourge is the one who made us lose the element of suprise!" "Thanks a lot Fi," is all Scourge could say until he received a blow to the back of his causing him to lose consciousness. The same could be said for Fiona, but she wasn't caught off guard however. She managed to put up a good fight until she was grabbed by Sargent Simian and thrown across the room and before she could recover both Simian and Lightning Lynx proceeded to beat mercilessly while Finitevius could only watch as the two former Destructix members were savagely beaten. Only when the pale echidna saw blood pour from there wounds is when he motioned for them to stop. Both Scourge and Fiona were unconscious and bleeding out, fast. Finitevius then opened a warp gate from an experimental teleporter and ordered Simian to throw the two into the portal. The coordinates Finitevius had typed were those of which he recently discovered and was interested when the dimension described the planet as a world called Earth which was apparently in the 21st century with a network of Governments that would surely have methods of how to deal with the green hedgehog and red vixen.

Scourge awoke in a daze and it took him a while to visualize his surroundings. Fiona had awakened as well and was clutching her left arm which was bleeding from a large cut going from her bicep to her elbow. She looked at Scourge with a not too happy look on her face. Scourge noticed this and only gave a sharp, "what Fiona?" But before Fiona could respond however a silenced gunshot was heard and what appeared to be an anesthetic dart was sticking out of her neck. Scourge was confused as he saw his girlfriend fall to the ground but he managed to catch her before her face made contact with the dirt. He then heard what sounded like footsteps coming form numerous people. The green hedgehog turned to his right to see three, no five of what appeared to special forces soldiers holding M4A1 Carbines fitted with fore grips, laser sights, suppressors and scopes. The soldiers were wearing digital woodland camo, tan combat boots, black ski masks and kevlar vests as well as helmets and black sunglasses. Scourge then got a look at patch that said U.S. Army on it as well as 75th Rangers, "whoa, guess you guys aren't with the G-U-N which stripes works for huh?" asked Scourge chuckling nervously still a bit confused with what was going to happen next.

He was then caught off guard for the second time that day as he shot in the back by an anesthetic round exactly like the one they used on Fiona. The shot came from one of three other soldiers dressed and equipped just like the first five that shot Fiona. Before Scourge fully lost consciousness he overheard two of the soldier conversing with each other while a third was using a portable radio to call somebody. Scourge then heard what sounded like a helicopter fly overhead and then felt himself being carried on a stretcher by the spec ops and taken aboard a CH-47 Chinook, similar to what the GUN uses only a bit different. Fiona was taken aboard the chopper as well and was fighting to stay awake also, that is until one of the soldiers put oxygen masks over both her face and Scourge's. Both soon gave in to the strange, yet comforting scent of berries the masks were feeding them and were soon pulled into a deep abyss of stasis. The helicopter soon began to transport them to an unknown location for further research to determine if the US Government can discover their origin and if possible were they came from.

To Be Continued? I don't know...

A/N: Yeah I made this to see if others will follow my example and make other stories like this as well. Also I might get more into this story IF I receive some ideas when people review this. This my, what, sixth fanfiction that I have started and may not finish until god knows when? ANYWAY you know how it goes, read, review, also the title 'betrayed, forgotten, abandoned' had been inspired by what was said in cod black ops from Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov in Vorkuta. I might continue this over the weekend if I manage to come up with ideas of my own. Let me know what you think of how I had Scourge and Fiona get captured and tell me how YOU think the military managed to discover them that fast when they got teleported to Earth. That is all, thanks for reading :)


End file.
